In most textile manufacturing processes the initial step consists of opening fibers such as cotton to allow the cleaning of the individual fibers and removing the seeds, leaves, and other waste materials therefrom by utilizing a carding operation. This waste material is collected in a pneumatic system and a percentage of usable fibers reclaimed. One of such processes is set forth in U.S. pat. No. 4,301,573. Recycled fibers are blended with new fibers and the carding cycle begins anew. Other prior art systems utilize filter media covering a stationary drum. The filter media is sized to allow air to pass therethrough while fibers or other waste are collected on the external drum surface. The collected waste is then removed from the filter media and recycled as needed. One such collection system is termed "OUTRAVAC" and sold by Continental Air Systems of Winfield, Ala. Another system known as "FIBR-A-FILTER" also sold by Continental Air Systems utilizes a revolving drum to collect fibers whereby the accumulated waste fibers are automatically removed from the filter media by utilizing air evacuation. Another system entitled "SEP-A-RATOR" of Continental Air Systems provides a rotating drum to remove fibers from a low volume air flow.
While such prior art devices and systems are beneficial, cost and complexity presents a major problem for relatively small and low volume carding operations. Accordingly, the present invention was conceived and one of its objectives is to provide an apparatus and process for reclaiming waste fibers such as cotton in an efficient, economical and low cost manner.
It is another objective of the present invention to provide a device to collect usable cotton fibers for reclaiming utilizing somewhat concentric, cylindrical, galvanized metal conduits or ducts.
It is still another objective of the present invention to provide an apparatus connected to a conventional card air handling system for collecting usable discarded fibers by an inner perforated duct which is periodically, pneumatically purged to remove the collected fibers and return them to the opening or other operation.
It is a further objective of the present invention to provide a fiber collector consisting of two aligned ducts whereby purging the collected fibers is regulated by a pressure differential switch.
It is yet another objective of the present invention to improve the fiber reclaiming process of conventional waste handling systems to return a maximum percentage of usable fibers to the textile manufacturing process.
Various other objectives and advantages of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art as a more detailed description is set forth below.